In recent years, some bicycles have been provided with disc brakes. Disc brake systems can provide a high level of braking consistency in all types of riding conditions. Disc brake systems typically include a disc brake rotor fixedly attached to a wheel and a caliper for moving brake pad(s) into contact with the bicycle disc brake rotor. The calipers can be mechanically or hydraulically actuated to cause brake pad movement(s) toward the bicycle disc brake rotor. The contact between the brake pads and bicycle disc brake rotor slows the wheel. However, frictional contact between the bicycle disc brake rotor and the brake pad(s) generates a substantial amount of waste heat during braking operation.